Schatten von Träumen - Shadows of Dreams
by Ponderess
Summary: "Die Welt wie wir sie kennen hat aufgehört zu existieren. Und alles was ich denken konnte war, dass ich bei dir sein will." / "The world as we know it has ceased to exist. And all I could think was that I wanted to be with you." - AU in which Eren isn't a Titan Shifter, Eren/Annie, bilingual (Deutsch/English) - Part 2 up in German and English.
1. 01a (Deutsch)

_**Deutsch:** Diese Geschichte ist zweisprachig und ein Experiment auf so ziemlich jeder Ebene. Ich schreibe sie auf Deutsch und übersetze sie anschließend mit Hilfe von Alicia (Arkevil) auf Englisch. Die Kapitel sind in einen a und einen b Teil aufgeteilt: Für jeden deutschen Teil (a), der gepostet wird, folgt die englische Übersetzung (b)._

_**Hinweis:** Da ich den Manga auf Englisch lese, bin ich nicht vertraut mit der Standardübersetzung bestimmter Begriffe - es kann also Abweichungen geben._

_**Vorwissen:** Eren hat seine Titanen Kräfte nicht. (Die kann von mir aus jemand anders haben.) Er überlebt die Schlacht von Trost, ist aber verwundet._

* * *

_**Engish:** This story is bilingual and an experiment on pretty much every level. I write it in German and then translate it into English with the help of Alicia (Arkevil). The chapters are separated into a part a and a part b: For every German part (a) being posted follows the English translation (b)._

_**Note:** I'm sticking close to the original with lots of incomplete sentences. It's a thing you can totally do in German. I don't know how common it is in English, but I don't care._

_**Previous Knowledge**: Eren doesn't have his titan powers. (Someone else can have them, for all I care.) He survives the battle of Trost, but is injured._

* * *

.

.

.

**Schatten von Träumen**

.

.

.

**.: 01a :.**

.

.

.

Wir waren jung und naiv und dachten wir könnten alles erreichen.

Der Kampf gegen die Titanen war ein Kinderspiel. Wir hatten hart genug dafür gearbeitet. Wir waren bereit, es mit ihnen allen aufzunehmen. Wir würden es ihnen schon zeigen.

So dachten wir.

.

.

.

Der Schmerz in meinem Bein ist unerträglich. Ich würde ihn als höllisch beschreiben, wäre ich nicht gerade direkt aus der Hölle gekommen. Die klaffende Wunde unterhalb meines Knies, wo heute Morgen noch meine Wade anschloss, ist nichts gegen die grausamen Bilder, die sich für immer in mein Gehirn eingebrannt haben.

Sie sagen, ich bin der einzige Überlebende von meiner Truppe. Sie sagen, ich habe Glück überhaupt noch am Leben zu sein. Sie sagen, jemand hat mich gefunden und sich um meine Verletzung gekümmert. Sie sagen, ich wäre fast verblutet. Ich schreie nur vor Schmerz, bis das Morphium Wirkung zeigt.

.

.

.

In meinem Kopf schwimmt alles. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich wach bin oder träume. Schreckliche Erinnerungen vermischen sich mit grauenhaften Fantasiebildern. Es ist, als würde ich alles noch einmal durchleben – nur viel schlimmer. Blut und lange Reihen gefletschter Zähne überall. Und ein Meer von Körpern. Die Gesichter meiner Kammeraden verzerrt in Angst und Schmerz.

Tomas, Mina… _Armin_. Ich konnte keinen von ihnen retten. Ich konnte nicht einmal mich selbst retten. Wieso? Haben wir uns nicht drei Jahre lang für diesen Kampf vorbereitet? Wofür war das ganze harte Training, wenn wir am Ende doch der Grausamkeit der Titanen zum Opfer fielen?

.

.

.

Kühle Hände auf meiner Haut, die vom Fieber glüht. Zierliche Finger streichen sanft über meine Stirn und meinen Haaransatz. Lippen, die meine Schläfe liebkosen. Ich muss träumen. Vielleicht sucht mich die Erinnerung an meine Mutter heim. Diese Welt hat keine solche Zärtlichkeit für mich übrig. Nicht mehr.

„Du hitzköpfiger Idiot."

Die Stimme ist ein Flüstern in meinem Ohr. Ich kenne sie und doch ist sie fremd. Dieser Tonfall – so rau und leise mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns – ist etwas, in der ich sie noch nie sprechen gehört habe. Es gelingt mir nicht, der Stimme ein Gesicht zuzuordnen.

„Hast du dich mal wieder Hals über Kopf in den Kampf gestürzt?"

Warmer Atem streicht über mein Ohr. Zwei Finger ziehen Linien über die Haut an meiner Schläfe. Ich kämpfe gegen die Trägheit meiner Lider an. Ich muss sehen wer es ist. Aber gleichzeitig fürchte ich, dass es nur ein Traum ist, der verschwindet, sobald ich die Augen öffne.

Ich tue es trotzdem.

Zuerst ist alles verschwommen. Ein schemenhafter, dunkler Umriss vor blendendem Licht. Er wird klarer. Blondes Haar, das ihr ins Gesicht fällt. Blaue Augen, die mich durch zerzauste Strähnen hindurch ansehen.

„Annie?"

Ich blinzle. Was macht sie hier? Was _macht _sie?

Ihre Hand streicht immer noch über mein verschwitztes Gesicht, durch mein wirres Haar.

Es muss ein Traum sein. So kenne ich Annie Leonhard überhaupt nicht. Wenn sie für eines bekannt ist – neben ihrem stetigen Desinteresse an so ziemlich allem um sie herum – dann ist es ihre abgebrühte Grobheit. Ich habe sie oft genug am eigenen Körper erfahren während unseres Nahkampftrainings.

„Sieht so aus, als wäre unsere Ausbildungszeit eindeutig vorbei."

Was sie sagt ergibt keinen Sinn für mich. Was sie tut noch viel weniger. Ein Daumen streicht über den unteren Rand meiner Lippen. Das Morphium betäubt meinen Körper immer noch. Ich kann kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Als nächstes presst ihr Mund gegen meinen. Sie bewegt ihre Lippen rhythmisch über meine und ich weiß nicht, wie mir geschieht. Ich kann ihre Hände jetzt auf meiner Brust spüren und wie sie langsam tiefer wandern.

Benebelt wie ich bin, fällt mir nicht viel ein, was ich tun könnte, wie ich auf sie reagieren könnte. Die Augen zu schließen scheint fürs Erste eine gute Idee zu sein. Also tue ich genau das. Und schon kann ich sie viel besser spüren: ihre Lippen auf meinem Mund; ihre Hände, die über mein Hemd gleiten.

Irgendwie beginnen meine Lippen ihren seltsamen Tanz mitzumachen, sich dem Rhythmus ihrer Bewegungen anzupassen. Viel darüber nachdenken kann ich sowieso nicht, dafür bin ich zu benommen. Also agiere ich instinktiv, vollführe wiederholt die gleiche Bewegung mit meinem Mund bis ihre Lippen aus meiner Reichweite verschwinden.

Meine Lider sind so schwer, ich glaube nicht, dass ich meine Augen so bald wieder öffnen kann. Doch ihr Gesicht ist immer noch ganz nah. Ich spüre ihren warmen Atem auf meiner Haut. Es dringt kein rötlicher Schimmer durch meine geschlossen Augenlider, vermutlich weil ihr Kopf das Licht blockiert.

„Leb' wohl, Eren."

Wieder streicht sie mir sanft über die Stirn. Dann legt sie ihre Lippen noch einmal auf meine, ein zärtlicher Kuss. Das letzte was ich von Annie Leonhard je sehen, oder vielmehr fühlen werde.

.

.

.

Als ich das nächste Mal die Augen öffne ist sie längst verschwunden. Mein verletztes Bein beklagt schmerzhaft den Verlust seiner unteren Hälfte und ich stöhne gequält auf. Wieder ist jemand da, um mich von meinem Leiden zu erlösen – zumindest vorübergehen.

Ich sinke zurück in die surreale Welt des Morphiums, frei von Schmerzen aber voller grauenhafter Visionen und Bilder.

.

.

.

_Armin._

_Wir wollten doch zusammen das Meer sehen._

.

.

.

Wir waren jung und naiv und dachten wir könnten alles erreichen. Aber das Schicksal hat uns ein grausames Schnippchen geschlagen.

Wir haben noch nicht gelebt – wussten nicht einmal, was das wirklich bedeutet – bevor es die meisten von uns kalt erwischt hat.

Tot oder verkrüppelt – ich weiß nicht, was schlimmer ist.

.

.

.

Ich werde nie wieder die Dreidimensionale Manöverausrüstung bedienen. Ein Holzbein reicht nicht aus für den Militärdienst – egal um welche Sparte es sich handelt. Damit sind meine Pläne zunichte gemacht.

Vermutlich kann ich jetzt alt und grau werden. Verbittert bin ich schon.

.

.

.

Das Meer ist nichts weiter als ein Wunschtraum, die Welt außerhalb der Mauern eine fixe Idee, die ich mir aus dem Kopf schlagen muss.

Auch wenn Mikasa mir gut zuredet, dass es nicht so ist – und vermutlich hat sie recht, denn dass sie atmet und nach wie vor an meiner Seite ist, sollte Beweis genug sein – für mich fühlt es sich so an als sei mir nichts mehr geblieben.

.

.

.

Einen Wunsch habe ich noch.

Ich möchte Annie Leonhards Lippen auf meinen spüren.

Nur noch einmal.

.

.

.


	2. 01b (English)

_**Notes:** So here's the English Translation. Keeping the "German flair" as best as possible, including the German spelling of Annie's last name as Leonhard. There'll probably be 4 parts. Thanks to Alicia (Arkevil) for looking over this for me._

* * *

.

.

.

**Shadows of Dreams**

.

.

.

**.: 01b :.**

.

.

.

We were young and naïve and thought we could achieve anything.

The struggle against the Titans was a breeze. We had worked hard enough for it. We were ready to take on all of them. We would show it to them alright.

Or so we thought.

.

.

.

The pain in my leg is unbearable. I would describe it as being hellish, if I hadn't just come straight from hell. The gash below my knee, where this morning my leg still continued with my calf, is nothing compared to the horrible images that have been burned into my brain forever.

They say I am the only survivor of my squad. They say I'm lucky to still be alive. They say someone found me and took care of my injury. They say I almost bled to death. I only cry in pain until the morphine takes effect.

.

.

.

In my head, everything is floating. I don't know if I'm awake or dreaming. Terrible memories mingle with gruesome fantasy images. It's like I'm living through it all over again – only much worse. Blood and long rows of bared teeth everywhere. And a sea of bodies. The faces of my comrades distorted in fear and pain.

Tomas, Mina... Armin. I wasn't able to save any of them. I couldn't even save myself. Why? Didn't we prepare ourselves for this fight for three years? What was all the hard training for, when in the end we fell victim to the cruelty of the Titans anyway?

.

.

.

Cool hands on my skin that is glowing from fever. Delicate fingers stroking gently across my forehead and my hairline. Lips caressing my temple. I must be dreaming. Maybe the memory of my mother is haunting me. This world has no such affection left for me. Not anymore.

"You hot-headed idiot."

The voice is a whisper in my ear. I know it, and yet it's different. This tone – so raspy and soft with the hint of a smile – is unlike anything I've ever heard it adapt to speak. I am unable to assign a face to the voice.

"Did you plunge headlong into the fight again?"

Warm breath caressing my ear. Two fingers drawing lines on the skin of my temple. I fight against the inertia of my eyelids. I need to see who it is. But at the same time I'm afraid it's just a dream that disappears as soon as I open my eyes.

I'm doing it anyway.

First, everything is blurry. A shadowy, dark outline against bright light. It's becoming clearer. Blond hair falling into her face. Blue eyes looking at me through tousled tresses.

"Annie?"

I blink. What is she doing here? What is she doing?

Her hand's still stroking over my sweaty face, through my tangled hair.

It must be a dream. I don't know Annie Leonard like this. If she's known for one thing – besides her constant lack of interest in just about everything around her – it's her callous roughness. I often experienced it first hand during our combat training.

"Looks like our training time is clearly over."

What she says makes no sense to me. What she does even less so. A thumb stroking the bottom of my lips. Morphine is numbing my body still. I can barely think straight.

Next, she's pressing her mouth against mine. She's moving her lips rhythmically on mine and I don't know what is happening to me. I can now feel her hands on my chest and how they're slowly wandering deeper.

Befuddled as I am, I can't think of much I could do, how I could respond to her. Closing my eyes seems to be a good idea for now. So I do exactly that. And already I can feel her a lot better: her lips on my mouth, her hands sliding over my shirt.

Somehow my lips begin to join in with the strange dance of hers, to adapt to the rhythm of their movements. I can't think much about it anyway, I'm too dazed. So I act instinctively, execute repeatedly the same motion with my mouth until her lips retreat from my reach.

My eyelids are so heavy, I don't think I'll be able to open my eyes again anytime soon. But her face is still very close. I can feel her warm breath on my skin. There's no reddish glow penetrating my closed eyelids, probably because her head is blocking the light.

"Farewell, Eren."

Again she's stroking gently over my forehead. Then she puts her lips once more on mine, a tender kiss. The last thing I'll ever see of Annie Leonard, or rather the last thing I'll ever feel of her.

.

.

.

When I open my eyes the next time she's long gone. My injured leg painfully laments the loss of its lower half and I moan in agony. Again, someone is there to save me from my suffering – temporarily at least.

I sink back into the surreal world of morphine, pain-free but packed with nightmarish visions and images.

.

.

.

_Armin._

_Didn't we want to see the sea together?_

.

.

.

We were young and naïve and thought we could achieve anything. But fate played a cruel trick on us.

We didn't live – didn't even know what that really means – before most of us cruelly got caught off guard.

Dead or crippled – I don't know which is worse.

.

.

.

I will never again use the three-dimensional manoeuver gear. A wooden leg is not enough for military service – no matter which branch we're talking about. And so my plans are nullified.

I guess I can now become old and grey. Bitter, I already am.

.

.

.

The sea is nothing more than a pipe dream, the world outside the walls a fixed idea that I have to put out of my head.

Although Mikasa constantly reassures me that it isn't so – and probably she's right, because the fact that she's breathing and still at my side should be proof enough – to me it feels as if there's nothing left me for me.

.

.

.

I have still one wish.

I want to feel Annie Leonard's lips on mine.

Only once more.

.

.

.


	3. 02a (Deutsch)

_**Hinweis:**__ Teil zwei auf Deutsch. Die englische Übersetzung folgt voraussichtlich morgen._

_**Note:**__ Part two in German. The English Translation will probably go up tomorrow._

* * *

.

.

.

**.: 02a :.**

.

.

.

Ich war schon immer eher der Einzelgänger. Ein fehlendes Bein und ein zerstörter Traum machten das nicht viel besser.

Der Wald wurde meine Zuflucht.

.

.

.

Eine Hütte ist jetzt mein Zuhause, abseits von den Dörfern und Städten.

Das Militär bietet nicht viel Unterstützung für seine Veteranen – dafür gibt es zu wenige Mittel und zu viele Verwundete, die keine Arbeit mehr ausführen können – aber ich komme zurecht. Ich habe schon früh gelernt, genügsam zu sein.

Mikasa schaut ab und zu vorbei, wenn es ihre militärischen Verpflichtungen zulassen. Ich habe sie dazu gedrängt, Soldat zu bleiben. Sie ist gut. Leute wie sie werden dringend gebraucht.

Dem Aufklärungstrupp beizutreten war ihre Idee. Für mich. Ich weiß es zu schätzen, wenn ich nicht gerade verbittert bin, dass ich selbst nicht beitreten kann.

.

.

.

Meistens komme ich gut klar, trotz Holzbein. Nur manchmal habe ich noch Phantomschmerzen. Das ist normal, hat mir der Arzt gesagt.

An solchen Tagen fühle ich mich elend. Ich mache nur das Nötigste und lege meinen Beinstumpf hoch wann immer ich kann. Hauptsächlich verfluche ich alles und die Welt. Hin und wieder komme ich mir so alt und matt vor, ich könnte mich einfach hinlegen und sterben.

Man nennt das eine Depression. Die Ärzte wissen selbst nicht so genau, was das ist. Extreme Niedergeschlagenheit. Soll vorkommen, wenn man ein Körperteil verloren hat und sich quasi nutzlos vorkommt. Ich wusste überhaupt nicht, dass man für so etwas Zeit haben kann.

.

.

.

Sie steht eines Tages vor der Tür. Einfach so.

Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, sie wiederzusehen. Nicht, nachdem ich in Trost wieder im Bett aufsitzen konnte, und schon gar nicht nach sieben Jahren.

Sie sieht fast wie immer aus. Die gleiche Art, ihre blonden Haare hochzubinden. Das gleiche ausdruckslose Gesicht. Die gleichen stechend blauen Augen. Etwas ältere Gesichtszüge. Wie man sich eben so verändert über die Jahre. Und sie trägt keine Uniform.

Ich stehe nur da und starre sie an.

Über die Jahre habe ich oft an sie gedacht. An die langen gemeinsamen Trainingsstunden, in denen sie mich regelmäßig zu Boden geworfen hat. An unsere letzte Begegnung. An unseren Kuss. Sie jetzt hier zu sehen kommt mir wie ein Trugbild vor.

"Mikasa hat mir gesagt, wo ich dich finden kann."

Bevor sie zu ihrer letzten Mission ausgeritten ist, hat Mikasa nichts davon erwähnt. Überhaupt hat sie nie davon erzählt, Annie begegnet zu sein, geschweige denn mit ihr gesprochen zu haben. Aber wir reden ja auch kaum.

"Willst du mich nicht hereinbitten?"

Ich reagiere auf Annies Aufforderung, wie ich auf ihre Erscheinen reagiert habe: sprachlos. Doch ich trete beiseite und halte ihr die Tür auf. Mein Holzbein trifft schwerfällig auf die Fußbodenbretter.

Sie überquert die Türschwelle und geht ein paar Schritte in den Raum, der als Küche, Ess- und Aufenthaltsraum dient. Ein Bett steht ebenfalls in der Ecke. Ich bemühe mich gar nicht erst, die Treppe unters Dach zu nehmen, um dort zu schlafen.

Ich schließe die Tür hinter ihr. Sie lässt währenddessen ihren Blick umherschweifen. Mir fällt auf, dass es hier nicht gerade ordentlich ist.

Heute geht es meinem Bein ziemlich gut, trotzdem vermeide ich es, unnötig lange zu stehen. Ich hinke an ihr vorbei und lasse mich am Tisch nieder.

"Setz dich doch."

Sie kommt meinem Angebot nicht nach. Sie sieht mich einfach nur an. Und ich blicke zurück.

"Was willst du hier?"

Ich habe keinen Grund, nett zu sein. Ich war nie besonders gut darin. In meinem Zustand ist es nicht besser geworden. Wenn überhaupt, habe es noch mehr verlernt.

"Ich wollte sehen, wie es dir geht."

Ihre Art zu sprechen, hat sich kaum verändert. Desinteressiert, gelangweilt, knapp.

Sie geht ein paar Schritte weiter in den Raum. Grob in meine Richtung, aber nicht zielstrebig auf mich zu. Nur ein Schlendern.

"Wie soll es mir schon gehen?"

Ich hinke auf einem Holzbein hin und her und fühle mich wie ein alter Mann. Mein Leben war mit 15 vorbei. Mit 22 friste ich nur noch so dahin. Das füge ich nur in Gedanken hinzu. Vielleicht habe ich das mit dem nett sein doch noch nicht vollständig verlernt.

Ihr Blick wandert an meinem Körper herunter zu meinem ausgestreckten Bein. Sie macht keinen Hehl daraus. Sie starrt es einfach offenkundig an. Ich nehme es ihr nicht übel. Tatsächlich bin ich froh, dass sie so reagiert. Anders als die meisten Leute, denen ich seit meiner Verletzung begegnet bin. Verstohlene Blicke auf das Holzbein, während sie vorgeben, sie würden es gar nicht bemerken. Widerlich.

"Tut mir Leid mit deinem Bein."

Sie sagt es im gleichen ausdruckslosen Ton wie immer. Ich zucke mit den Schultern. Gebe mich gleichgültig.

"Wieso? Ich hatte doch Glück."

Es gelingt mir nicht, die Ironie aus meiner Stimme zu halten. Sie spricht mich aber nicht darauf an. Sie sagt gar nichts, lässt nur ihren Blick wieder schweifen. Das Thema scheint erledigt zu sein.

"Was willst du wirklich hier?"

Ihre erste Antwort hat mich nicht überzeugt. Und ihr ganzes Verhalten ist genauso seltsam, wie ihr plötzliches Auftauchen. Eigentlich ähnlich wie in Trost, als sie mich auf meinem Krankenbett geküsst hat.

Die Erinnerung ist noch so frisch in meinem Kopf, so gut wie neu. Es war mein erster und bis jetzt einziger Kuss.

Ob ich nach ihr niemand anderen mehr küssen wollte, wurde nie eine Frage von Bedeutung für mich. Wer Menschen grundsätzlich meidet schließt auch jeglichen Körperkontakt aus. Mikasa ist die Einzige, die ich so nah an mich heran lasse. Aber ich wollte sie nie küssen. Bestimmt nicht so, wie Annie mich geküsst hat.

"Es ist vorbei."

Ihre Antwort kommt verzögert.

"Die Menschheit hat gewonnen. Es gibt keine Titanen mehr. Sie wurden bis auf den letzten aufgeschlitzt."

Sie erzählt es der Treppe in der Ecke des Raumes. Ihr Blick verfehlt mich gezielt.

"Ich wollte es dir nur sagen."

Ich sehe sie nur an. Was sie sagt klingt surreal. Ich habe die Hoffnung, dass die Menschen eines Tages endlich aus ihrem Käfig ausbrechen, längst aufgegeben. Hier, abseits von allen Geschehnissen scheint die Zeit sowieso still zu stehen. Und die Welt um mich herum ist nur wie ein fast vergessener Traum.

Sie blickt zu mir herüber. Ihre blauen Augen sind prüfend.

"Freust du dich nicht?"

Ich habe aufgehört, mich dafür zu interessieren. Wieder etwas, das ich ihr nicht sage.

"Ich weiß nach wie vor nicht, warum du dich auf den Weg machen solltest, nur um mir das zu sagen."

Etwas regt sich in ihr. Ich kann sehen, wie sie versucht es herunterzuschlucken, als sie ihre Augen von mir abwendet. Sie blinzelt. Mehrfach. Ihre Lippen öffnen sich, um mehr Luft in ihre Lungen zu lassen.

"Ich wollte hier sein."

Ihre Stimme klingt schwächer als sonst, erstickt. Sie steht da, ganz still.

Dann lebt sie auf. Ihre starren, emotionslosen Gesichtszüge werden weicher. Ihre Mundwinkel zucken. Sie wendet sich mir zu und ich bemerke einen Glanz in ihren Augen, der mir fremd ist.

"Die Welt wie wir sie kennen hat aufgehört zu existieren. Und alles was ich denken konnte war, dass ich bei dir sein will."

Sie hat den Abstand zwischen uns mit schnellen, zielstrebigen Schritten überwunden. Auf einmal ist sie ganz nah, direkt vor mir. Ich muss meinen Kopf ein Stück in den Nacken legen, um in ihr Gesicht aufzusehen. Ihr Knie streift mein gesundes Bein. Ihre Hände haben ohne zu zögern meinen Kopf umfasst.

"Eren!"

Es ist ein Flüstern. Mir ist, als wolle sie damit mehr ausdrücken als mit ihren ganzen Worten zuvor. Ich weiß nur nicht, was.

Ihre Lippen sagen es mir, doch nicht auf die erwartete Weise. Mein Körper wird steif als sie meine Stirn berühren. Sie sind zärtlich zu meiner Haut, doch ich bin diese Intimität nicht gewohnt.

"Annie, was ist mit dir?"

Ich will auf sie eingehen, will mit meinen Händen diese Hüften erfassen, die sich an meinen Oberkörper pressen, aber ich bin zu perplex. Schlichtweg überfordert mit der Situation. Mein Gehirn kann überhaupt nicht verarbeiten, was gerade passiert.

"Lass uns von hier verschwinden, Eren. Egal wohin, nur weg von diesen Mauern."

Keines dieser Worte ist eine Antwort auf meine Frage. Sie kommen hastig über ihre Lippen zwischen kurzen Küssen, die sich an meinem Haaransatz entlang reihen. Sie lassen mich nur noch mehr nach einer Erklärung verlangen.

"Annie…"

Meine Hand ergreift instinktiv ihren Oberarm. Sie hört überhaupt nicht auf mich, presst nur hektisch ihre Lippen auf die obere Hälfte meines Gesichts.

"Was zum- Annie!"

Ich ziehe ihre Hand aus meinen Haaren und erst jetzt sieht sie mich wieder an. Ihre Augen mustern mich, als bemerke sie erst jetzt, dass ich überhaupt etwas gesagt habe.

Sie geht in die Knie umschlingt meine Hüfte mit ihren Armen und sieht mich flehentlich an. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie mir geschieht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich sie noch nie so aufgewühlt gesehen habe und dass es mir Angst macht.

"Bitte, Eren. Wohin du willst."

Ihre Stimme kratzt in ihrem Hals als sie jede Silbe mit Nachdruck sagt. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich ihr Antworten soll. Wie schafft es ein Mensch, dass ich mich so hilflos fühle, so ratlos? Wie kann das sein? So etwas habe ich nie zuvor erlebt.

"Ich wollte schon immer mal das Meer sehen."

Es ist keine Zusage, aber ich weise sie auch nicht ab.

.

.

.


	4. 02b (English)

_**Notes:** Here's the English translation. Enjoy._

* * *

.

.

.

**.: 02b :.**

.

.

.

I've always been more of a loner. A missing leg and a ruined dream did not really improve that.

The forest became my refuge.

.

.

.

A hut is my home now, away from the villages and towns.

The military does not provide much support for its veterans – there are too few resources and too many wounded, who can no longer perform work – but I'll be fine. I learned early on to be frugal.

Mikasa comes by every now and over, if conditions permit their military obligations. I urged her to remain a soldier. She's good. People like her are urgently needed.

Joining the survey corps was her idea. For me. I appreciate it whenever I'm not bitter that I no longer can join myself.

.

.

.

I usually get along well, despite the wooden leg. Only sometimes I still have phantom pain. That's normal, the doctor told me.

On such days I feel miserable. I'm just doing the bare minimum and put my leg stump up whenever I can. Mainly I curse everything and the world. Every now and then I feel so old and dull I could just lie down and die.

It's called a depression. The doctors themselves do not know exactly what that is. Extreme dejection. Said to happen when you lose a body part and experience yourself virtually useless. I had no idea that you can have time for something like this.

.

.

.

She's at the door one day. Just like that.

I did not expect to see her again. Not after I was able to sit up in bed again in Trost, and certainly not after seven years.

She looks almost like always. The same way of tying up her blonde hair. The same expressionless face. The same piercing blue eyes. Slightly older features. The way you change over the years. And she's wearing no uniform.

I simply stand there and stare at her.

Over the years I often thought of her. Of the long joint training hours during which she threw me to the ground regularly. Of our last meeting. Of our kiss. Seeing her here now seems like a mirage to me.

"Mikasa told me where to find you."

Before she rode out to her latest mission, Mikasa mentioned nothing about it. In fact, she never talked about having met Annie, let alone having spoken to her. But we barely talk anyway.

"Won't you ask me in?"

I respond to Annie's invitation, as I responded to her appearance: speechless. But I step aside and hold the door open for her. My wooden leg heavily meets the floorboards.

She crosses the threshold and takes a few steps into the room which serves as the kitchen, the dining room and the lounge. A bed is also in the corner. I don't even try to take the stairs to the roof to sleep there.

I close the door behind her. Meanwhile she lets her gaze wander around. It occurs to me that it isn't very neat here.

Today my leg is doing pretty well but I still try to avoid standing unnecessarily long. I limp past her and settle down at the table.

"Have a seat."

She doesn't follow up on my offer. She's simply looking at me. And I'm looking back.

"What are you doing here?"

I have no reason to be nice. I never was particularly good at it. It didn't improve in my state. If anything, I forgot even more of it works.

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

Her way of speaking barely changed. Disinterested, bored, tersely.

She takes a few steps further into the room. Roughly in my direction, but not straight for me. Only a stroll.

"How am I supposed to be doing?"

I limp around on a wooden leg and feel like an old man. My life was over at 15. At 22 I'm merely wasting away. I add that only in my mind. Maybe I haven't completely forgotten how the thing with being nice works.

Her gaze wanders over my body down to my stretched out leg. She makes no secret of it. She's just blatantly staring at it. I'm not miffed about it. In fact, I am glad that she's reacting like this. Differently from most people I met ever since my injury. Furtive glances at the wooden leg, while pretending they didn't even notice it. Disgusting.

"Sorry about your leg."

She says it in the same deadpan tone as always. I shrug my shoulders. Play indifferent.

"Why? I got lucky."

I fail to keep the irony out of my voice. But she doesn't address the matter. She says nothing, letting only her gaze wander again. The topic seems to be done.

"What are you really here for?"

Her first answer didn't convince me. And her whole attitude is just as strange as her sudden appearance. Actually, just like in Trost when she kissed me on my sick bed.

The memory is still so fresh in my mind, as good as new. It was my first and so far only one kiss.

If I wanted to kiss anyone else after her, never became a question a question of meaning to me. Someone who avoids people in principle is also excluding any physical contact. Mikasa is the only one that I let get so close to me. But I'd never want to kiss her. Certainly not the way Annie kissed me.

"It's over."

Her answer is delayed.

"Humanity won. There are no more Titans. They were slashed to the last one."

She tells it to the stairs in the corner of the room. Her gaze is missing me specifically.

"I just wanted to tell you."

I simply look at her. What she says sounds surreal. I long abandoned the hope that someday the people will finally break free from their cage. Here, away from all the events, the time seems to have stopped anyway. And the world around me is only like a nearly forgotten dream.

She looks over to me. Her blue eyes are testing.

"Aren't you happy?"

I ceased to take interest in it. Again, something I don't tell her.

"I still don't see why you should make your way her just to tell me that."

Something stirs in her. I can see how she's trying to swallow it, as she averts her eyes from me. She blinks. Multiple times. Her lips open up to let more air into her lungs.

"I wanted to be here."

Her voice is weaker than usual, suffocated. She's standing there, completely still.

Then she livens up. Her rigid, emotionless features soften. The corners of her mouth twitch. She turns to me and I notice a gleam in her eyes that is foreign to me.

"The world as we know it has ceased to exist. And all I could think was that I wanted to be with you."

She overcame the distance between us with quick, purposeful steps. Suddenly she is very close, right in front of me. I have to lean back my head a bit to look up at her face. Her knee touches my sound leg. Her hands took my head between them with no hesitation.

"Eren!"

It's a whisper. It seems to me as if she wanted to express more with it than with all her previous words. I just don't know what.

Her lips tell me, but not in the expected way. My body stiffens as they touch my forehead. They are gentle to my skin, but I'm not used to this intimacy.

"Annie, what's the matter with you?"

I want to respond to her, want to wrap my hands around her hips which are pressing against my chest, but I'm perplexed. Simply overwhelmed by the situation. My brain can't even process what is happening right now.

"Let's get out of here, Eren. No matter where, just away from these walls."

None of these words is an answer to my question. They come hastily over her lips between short kisses that line up along my hairline. They let me demand for an explanation even more.

"Annie …"

My hand instinctively grabs her upper arm. She's not listening to me, just frantically pressing her lips to the upper half of my face.

"What the- Annie!"

I pull her hand out of my hair and only now she looks at me again. Her eyes examine me as if she noticed only now that I said anything at all.

She kneels down, wrapping her arms around my waist and looks at me pleadingly. I don't really know what's happening to me. All I know is that I've never seen her so upset before and that it's scaring me.

"Please, Eren. Wherever you want."

Her voice is scraping in her throat as she says each syllable with emphasis. I really don't know what to answer her. How can a human make me feel so helpless, at such a loss? How can this be? This is something I've never experienced before.

"I've always wanted to see the ocean."

It's not a promise, but I also don't reject her.

.

.

.


End file.
